Out with the Old, In with the Ed
Out with the Old, in with the Ed is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode is where the Kids of the Cul-de-Sac go back to school. This is one of the half-hour episodes that is split into two parts. Plot Part One There's a nip of Autumn in the air and for Double D it can only mean one thing - the joyous return to school again after the long summer break, in fact he's so excited about going back to class that he can hardly wait to hear that bell tomorrow morning! In the meantime, to keep himself busy, Edd's happily occupied with perfecting his meticulously thought out 'grab your briefcase, pencils at the ready' style practice run as part of his 'back to school' simulation. Unfortunately though in a rare case of oversight he's forgotten to stock up on paper clips, oh the inhumanity, Double D how could you be so sloppy? Poor Edd, it almost feels as though he doesn't care about school, just like the rest of the cul-de-sac kids who are mucking about in their bathing suits, playing under sprinklers, throwing water, sunbathing & enjoying barbecue. Hang on a minute though, sunbathing, water fights, barbecues and sprinklers? Whatever happened to that nip of autumn in the air? Can it be that Edd has made a mistake in his calculations? Well no of course. The fact of the matter is that the air feels warm and summery to The Kids because its being heated by some craftily diverted domestic furnaces direct from their very own houses. Who would orchestrate such a bizarre plan? Why c'mon, who else but Eddy who's holding firm in his belief that if summer never ends then he'll never have to return to school. Unfortunately for Eddy though, the forces of nature are stronger than his dislike for classrooms and before long a distinctly autumnal blast is ripping through Peach Creek leaving the kids shivering and asking questions. When the truth comes out - that school starts the very next day - there's bewilderment, anger, flat out panic & finally the ransacking of Edd's precious stationery cupboard to contend with while all the time Eddy, desperate to foist his Ed-made burgers on them all, insists that its still summer. It seems that everyone wants something today be it paper, pencils or binders, Double D wants to go back to school, Eddy wants summer to never end and Ed? ... Well you should know Ed by now; all he wants is some pancake mix and a squeeze! Easy! Part Two Despite the overwhelming evidence against him, the dark evenings and the icy gales, Eddy's still desperately trying to milk those last few drops of summer fun (and summer profit) out of the kids with his somewhat desperate 'twenty five cents as pop' water slide. Its only the rickety construction's final trashing by Ed that finally convinces him that perhaps the onset of autumn is something that he just can't fight after all. The next day means the start of a whole new school year, and while some are overjoyed at the prospect of sparkly new textbooks and squeaky-clean satchels others are not so enthusiastic. Listen to Rolf for example and you would think he'd been condemned to the gallows not the classroom! Arriving at Peach Creek Jr. High, the other kids seem pretty happy to be there, Double D is of course almost beside himself with glee and even Ed seems pleased to see his favorite floors again! Meanwhile, Eddy of course, is stubbornly sticking to his opinion that 'school stinks!' But however much it might stink at least he has his best buddies to share the day with as the Eds always wind up in the same room don't they? ... Um, well apparently this year no, they don't, they've been split up and while Eddy is initially scornful about the break-up the realization that this puts him alone in his home room with all three Kanker sisters soon has him motivated and looking to Edd to find a way out! In theory the solution is simple, the Eds simply ask the Kankers - who don't give a hoot whether they're in the same room or not - to swap rooms with them. In practice though, its going to be a tad more difficult because for one thing it involves direct contact with the dreaded sisters whose lines of communication to the Eds are always spiked with amorous tripwires. As usual its down to Double D to negotiate a deal whilst Eddy and Ed quake in the wings and after only a minor mauling the deal is made, although from the Eds point of view there's a heavy price to pay as each must now publicly declare his love for the Kankers to the great amusement of the other kids. But even the most embarrassing moments have to end and its with a sense of relief that the boys can finally close the deal and make their way to their new homeroom where even Eddy seems suddenly quite excited. All is not quite what it seems, however, for fate - and The Kankers - haven't done with the Eds yet, their new home room may seem altogether strange but the three grinning teachers inside it and today's lesson plan 'Touchy Feeley 101' look awfully familiar... Quotes *Edd: (stricken by a purchasing oversight) "The paperclips! I've forgotten the paper clips! Oh curse those month of unregimented summer irrationality ... sloppy, sloppy, sloppy" *Jonny: "Whizz-wazz, it's time to wazz!" *Rolf: (giving Edd too much information) "Rolf had to use a trowel to break away Rolf's eye crustacean this morning." Edd: (recoiling) "Thank you for sharing that, Rolf." *Edd: (delighted to be at school) "Isn't this exhilarating? You can feel the knowledge in the air!" Eddy: (not so delighted) "Yeah, call a nurse 'cuz I'm chokin' on it!" *Eddy: (staring into the Kankers' lair) "What'd they do with the janitor?" Ed: (in full overactive imagination mode) "Another cleaner has fallen prey to their hunger that is evil..." Trivia *Does Jonny's cry of whizz-wazz, its time to wazz sound familiar? It first appeared in Season's 1's "It's Way Ed"! *See Lih's Supply Co store down in Peach Creek where Ed goes to spend his coupon? Lih Liau is a storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon! *Before Edd goes to the supplies store, it is dark out. When the Eds are at the supplies store, it is suddenly light out. When the Eds leave the shop, it is dark out again. *In the first half of the show, Eddy's apron changes phrases depending on periods of excitement or disturbance. *Check out the board at the front of the school claiming 'Back to school. Go Cobblers!" Peach Creek Jr. High's football team seems to be named after the dessert, Peach Cobbler *On the board that lists the students in each classroom there are some important names on it. In Ed's homeroom there's Simon, Sherann and Betty. Simon = Simon Piniel / Sherann = Sherann Johnson, both storyboard artists at A.K.A. Cartoon. In Double D's homeroom there's Angus, Big Jim, Danny & Jilly D. Angus = Angus Bungay, A.k.a. Cartoon's inker / Big Jim is of course Jim Miller, senior storyboard artist & director / Danny = Danny Antonucci who I'm sure needs no introduction. In Eddy's homeroom, there's Andrew, Diggs, Lee, Marie and May Sharing with Eddy & The Kankers , we have those lucky little dickenses Andrew = Andrew Park, A.k.a. Cartoon storyboard artist / Diggs =Scott 'Diggs' Underwood, senior storyboard artist and director @ AKA. Category:Episodes